


愿逐月华流照君

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, God of Sea, God of Wood
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 梗来自我家豆芽画的一个森林之神和海洋之神的AU，森林之神！Sam与海洋之神！Dean。偏散文意识流，没头没尾的轻神话设定所以ooc预定。送给自己与豆芽成为cp的贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	愿逐月华流照君

他们是这个神创的世界里最亲密的两个个体。

他们是这个神创的世界里最遥远的两个个体。

“别再迷路了，那里不适合你。”

Sam轻轻地把小鹿放在地上，瘦弱的生灵颤颤地站起身来，一双黑亮的眸子追随着刚刚把它从山的那边救回来的那个人。

确切地来说，不是人。

Sam有着人的上身和鹿的四肢，这使得他能够更自如地在他要守护的森林中穿行。他守护着世界上所有充盈着绿色的土地，他保护天真无邪的兔，也保护生性嗜血的虎。它们都是神的造物，都有各自生存的权利。Sam一样平等地爱护它们、尊敬它们。

不过，Sam每次见到有一种动物时，总是忍不住心里多了一点别样的感觉。

狼，所有种类的狼，从苔原狼到北极狼，从纽芬兰狼到郊狼。这种身形优美、行动敏捷而又意志坚强的生灵，总会让他想起一个人，一个他时时刻刻都能感受到，却时时刻刻都无法见到的人。

一个离他最近的人，一个离他最远的人。

“哥哥，我们为什么要在世界上跑来跑去？”

Sam记得自己的哥哥有着最美丽的笑容——在他看来，比天边的启明星还要美丽——他的哥哥抱着他，微笑着回答：“因为我们长大后，是要去守护这个美丽的世界的，所以我们要提前熟悉这一切，到时候才能更好地守护它。”

“我们一起吗？”

“是的，我们一起。”

那时的Sam还不明白守护森林或者海洋是怎样的责任，他只是下意识地觉得未来无论怎样，只要与Dean一起就是好的。

“Dean，Dean你要走？去哪里？”

“去海洋，那是我要守护的地方。”Dean摸了摸弟弟毛茸茸的脑袋，“你也要好好守护森林哦。”

Sam不解地皱起眉头：“你不是说，我们一起吗？”

Dean低头，与Sam抵着额头，鼻尖磨蹭着，湖绿色的眸子锁住那双四下躲避的金绿，“Hey, Sam，Sammy。听我说……”

头上才长出鹿角的小男孩嘟起嘴，闹脾气似的哼了一声，但还是把视线乖乖对上了兄长的。

“我们不会分开，我们一直在一起，我们的灵魂，其实如同东洋里那棵扶桑树一样，同根偶生。

“诶，我跟你说这个你又听不懂……

“还是说了吧，以后就没办法跟你说话了。Sam，我最亲爱的弟弟，我们无论离得多远，我们都是一起的。

“无论你看到清晨的第一缕阳光的时候，还是深夜是月色最明亮之时，你都能感觉到我身处何方，感觉到我的心之所感，我也能感知到你的一切。我们永远不会分开。

“按理来说，我们从此以后不会再见面，除非你没能肩负起你的责任，而这是我最不想见到的，好吗，Sammy？”

Sam永远无法对Dean的期许说No。

于是千百年来，这个星球上的森林里的生物们遵照着自然规律有条不紊地繁衍生息。

与此同时，海洋也一样的井井有条，迁徙飞过海洋的鸟儿有时会向其他鸟儿提到自己有一次见过守护海洋的神，它说：

“他可比最美的塞壬还要美丽呢，但是他又是那么的善良公正，要我说，他与守护我们的Sam特别像！……不不不我不是说他们长得像，就是，就是……给我的感觉特别像！诶呀，你们要是亲眼看到了就会明白我的意思了！”

Sam听到了这只旅鸽言不达意的叙述，他暗自笑了，他已经有几千年没见到过Dean了，但是他明白它说的意思。

他和Dean，一个守护森林，一个守护海洋，让他们分守是有原因的，因为他们各自的性格如此。

但同时，他们又是同根的兄弟，神选定他们来分开守护整个星球的自然是看中了他们灵魂里的契合，这种契合使得森林和海洋被协调得步调一致，从来没有在交界处发生什么不和谐。

随着Sam渐渐长大，他明白了Dean对他说过的一切，明白了他们兄弟肩上的责任，明白了他们注定不能耳鬓厮磨。

Dean说他不希望Sam因为没能尽到职责而见到他，那么Sam就会努力做好一切，守护好他命定守护的森林。因为他知道，在森林的尽头，Dean比他做的更好。

每到深夜，月色最明亮的时候，Sam总会去往离他最近的山上，仰头沐浴凉凉的月光，沉淀下一天的感受，集中起精力去感知Dean。

每次他都能感觉到那种平和温柔之下的坚定，像水一样包裹着Sam的感官。

他不知道的是，每天的同一时刻，Dean也会浮上水面，仰头看着那共同的一轮圆月，集中精力感受Sam。

每次他都能感觉到那种活力和理性之下的柔和，像松香一样，紧紧地围住Dean。

他们此时相望不相闻。

只愿逐月华流照君。

FIN


End file.
